I'm Sorry, but i love you!
by MarieSusy
Summary: John and Maria were happy together until the moment he made the biggest mistake of his life. Now that he realizes what he has done he wants her back. First story ever  D
1. Chapter 1: Love it's hard

**Disclame: I do NOT own any WWE Superstar. I just own my story!**

**John and Maria were happy together until the moment he made the biggest mistake of his life. Now that he realizes what he has done he wants her back. First story ever =D**

**I'm sorry, but I love you**

_Chapter 1: Love is hard!_

- "I hate the way he trite her!" John said dropping his coffee on the table.

- "I know right! She is my baby sister and I can't believe that I can't do anything about it!" Randy replies.

Maria was dating Justin Gabriel for 2 months and he used to trite her like crap. John and Randy, both had saw her broses, but she kept saying that everything was just fine, and that if Randy did something to Justin she will stop talking to him, the same to John. However she didn't want to be with Justin, he forced her to.

- "Why does she let him do that to her?"

- "I don't know John" said Kelly holding Randy's hand type.

- "You see, Maria was very heart breaking when she saw you kissing Alicia, so she took the first shot to get over you, and the first shot she got it was from him" said Candice.

- "So is John's fault?"

- "No Randy. It's not John's fault. I mean he can't do anything now… He hurts her and now other guy is hurting her even more… But she is too scared and too heart broking to ask for help..."

- "I know, you can say it… It's my entire fault! I blame no one but me… If she didn't saw that stupid kiss, she will never be dating him, she will be right here next to me and she would be trite like the princess she is!" said John with a sad voice.

- "Look!" screams Kelly

Justin was standing and grabbing Maria's elbow while she was trying to tell him that he was hurting her.

- "Let me go… You're hurting me… Please!"

- "What? No chance! You're coming with me to my hotel room and I'm going to teach you about respect!" said Justin while he was pushing Maria out of the hotel bar.

- "Let her go!" screamed Randy.

- "What did you say? Believe me you don't want that to happen!"

- "Why?" asked John.

- "Because before I let her go I had to kill her! She is mine and there's nothing you can do to change it!" said Justin while he putts Maria on his shoulder and get them both out of the bar.

- "Let me go please!" begged Maria, who was crying at this point.

- "Not a chance! Now we are going to my hotel room!"

Back in the bar John was about to freak out.

- "I'm going after them!"

- "No! He will kill you!" said Kelly and Candice at the same time.

- "No he won't, because I'm coming with him! Let's go John!" said Randy.

- "What? Are you out of your mind?"

- "No Kelly, but that was my baby sister and was way too much for me to keep out of this! That was it! Now, let's go John!"

- "Come on!" said John.

In the room 364 Maria was crying and begging for help. He had punched her on her face and she was blooding from her nose.

- "Stop it please!"

- "No you're slut! You're nothing without me are you listening to me? You're nothing! And after tonight you will know what is respect!" and after he kicks her in her belly she fell to the floor and beats with her head on the coffee table, pasting out.

Then he listen someone knocking on the door.

- "Who is it?" he asks on the door.

Before he even had the time to open the door, someone just kicked the door opening her.

- "What are you doing here?" asks Justin when he saws Randy Orton and John Cena.

- "Where is my sister jerk?"

- "Randy call 911 now!" screams John when he saws Maria pasted out on the floor.

- "What did you do to her?" ask Randy while he grabs Justin's against the wall.

- "I teach her about respect!"

- "You're death are you hear me?" says Randy after he punches him on his mouth.

- "Forget it Randy is no time for 911, I'm driving her to the hospital"

- "I'm going with you" says Randy kicking Justin "You're going to pay for this one jerk!"

- "She will be mine again!"

- "No she won't! You're…"

- "Come on Randy, she is more important now!" John interrupted Randy.

- "Yeah you're right!"

They were to the elevator while Justin was screaming about how Maria was coming back for him and how she was nothing without him…

John was about to cry… See his love past out on his harm was the worst thing in the world! And the worst part was that was his entire fault! At least he saw things that way. If he never let Alicia kissed him and if Maria didn't saw what she saw she would never be passed out on his harms in that moment.

- "Let it go, John"

- "What?" ask John when Randy took him out of his thoughts.

- "Let it go, it's not your fault."

- "How can you say that? It's my fault! If I didn't…"

- "Stop it John seriously! I'm sickened tired of you telling that! She is my baby sister if is someone fault is mine! I'm the one that should protect her!"

- "But I'm the one who hurts her and loves her most that anything in this world!"

- "If you love her that much stop blame you and let's just take her to the hospital"

- "Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked it ;) It's the first story of my life so PLEASE review and let me know what you think about it =)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: I love you

**Thanks Kiki254 and xMyHeartShine for the Reviews! Thank you so much! =D**

**xMyHeartShine as you asked I putted in this chapter the Flashback!**

**Hope all of you like it =D**

_Chapter 2: I love you_

In the same night, when they arrived to the hospital, Maria was examined and intern. She was still pasted out…

At 1 am the doctor walks in the room.

"Doctor, how is she?" ask John standing from the chair next to her bed.

"Well, she has a concussion, two broken rips, a few broses and she needs surgery… We are going to prepare her to the surgery in a couple of minutes. Whoever beat her beat her hard."

And with those words the doctor left the room. Then the silence owned the room. John look around him, he was sit right next to Maria's bed, holding her hand, around him he saw Randy and Kelly sit on a couch, Candice and Jeff were outside in the hallway talking and Michelle and Dave were in the hospital cafeteria. Maria was so lucky for having all those people supporting her… As soon as they knew about what just did happened they all run to the hospital to check on her. John's thoughts were interrupted by a nurse who was there to prepare Maria to the surgery. Five minutes later Maria was being operated. John had his heart on his hands… He was shaking and scared like hell! She was the love of his life and she was on surgery! With her life on the line! He was about to start crying when Randy ask him if he want a cup of late.

"No, I prefer a strong coffee please."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure thanks"

"Ok, so we are going to the cafeteria do you want to come?"

"No thanks, I prefer waiting here for her…"

"John the surgery is going to take hours! Are you sure that you want to wait here in this room?" ask Kelly with her sweet voice.

"Yes Kelly, I'm sure. I need to be here waiting for her."

"Ok, so we are going there"

"Great. Thanks guys"

"You're welcome."

They left and John was finally alone with his thoughts. He only could think about Maria and how much he loved her. He made a mistake, a huge mistake, when he allowed Alicia to kiss him while he was Maria's boyfriend. And how horrible he felt when Maria saw that kiss. He felt apart in that day… Was the worst day in his life and he still didn't know how could he allowed that to happened.

_**Flashback**_

_It was Monday Night Raw and Maria was exciting about her title shot. IT was the day she had been waiting for since the first time she saw wrestling on the television. "I can do this!" she kept saying to herself in order to calm herself while she walked to John Cena's locker room. John was her boyfriend and she loved him more than anything in the world! "Finally!" she said to herself when she prepared to open the door, but the minute she did it her whole world fell apart._

"_John?" she asked with tears in her eyes. John turned his head to see his beautiful girlfriend about to cry. He felt a sharp pain in his heart._

_While Maria was trying to find John' locker room, Alicia found it and walked in it._

"_Hi Johnny!" she said with a fake sweet voice._

"_Alicia! What are you doing here?"_

"_I had to come and see how were you"_

"_Why? I'm fine…" That girl was strange!_

"_Really?" she was getting closer and closer with every sentence._

"_Alicia…"_

"_What? Are you scared?" she asked with her arms around his neck._

"_What? No! But I have a girlfriend"_

"_So what? I have a boyfriend, but both of us know that you are the man I want" and with those words she kissed him. Then, he made the worst mistake of his life: He kissed her back!_

_But that was minutes ago. Now, his girlfriend was in the same locker room and was heartbroken because of the vision she just had: Her boyfriend kissing her worst enemy with his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck._

"_Maria, this is nothing of what you think it is!" he said walking of Alicia and trying to get closer to Maria._

"_What am I thinking John?"_

"_Girl we kissed and damn it was a good kiss" Alicia said._

"_Maria, wait!" John yelled when Maria ran away. He knew at that moment he just had lost her. "Get out!" he ordered Alicia._

"_But…"_

"_Out!" she walked off of the locker room and he cried for the first time._

_**End of Flashback**_

Three hours later John was still alone on the room. But then he saw the bed with Maria arrived.

"How is she?" John stood up and asked.

"She is better, however she needs to rest and later she finally will wake up. She was in really bad stage"

"I know… But she will be ok right?" he asks the nurse, looking to Maria, who was still sleeping.

John woke up around 5 am, Randy and Kelly were sleeping in the waiting room and the others were in the hotel, he stood up on the chair next to her bed and went to the window to look outside.

"John… John…"

John stopped when he heard a weak voice calling his name… Only one person called his name like that… He turned his head to look at Maria who was in the bed calling him with her eyes half closed.

"Ria, are you ok?" he asked running to her bed.

"John… "

"I'm right here baby"

"John… I'm…so sorry… "

"Shum… You don't have to apologize, I'm the one who have to apologies baby. I'm sorry Ria"

He sat on the bed and hugged her. She was everything he always wanted.

"So what happened to you Ria?"

"He punched… and… kicked me" she said crying

"I'm going to kill him!"

"I'm alright now John"

"So what are you going to do Ria?"

"What do you mean?"She replied with a confused look.

"What are you going to do about him? Are you going to come back to him after all these?"

"No, it's just…"

"Just what Ria? Do you love him?"

"No, but I'm scared… He threatened me!"

"He can't hurt you now!" John said hugging her "You're save now baby" he whispered to her ears.

"I'm scared"

"Don't be Ria, I will protect you" John said while he starts to make her sleep again "I love you Ria, I love you so much!" he said when she was finally sleeping in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all! Don't forget to review so you guys can let me know your opinion! =D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: We are meant to be

**Thanks for the reviem xMyHeartShine! I hope you liked it =D**

**Here's the new chapter everyone =D Hope you like it ;)**

_Chapter 3: We are meant to be_

Eventually he felt a sleep too, while he was hugging her. In the morning Maria woke up and watches John's face right next to hers. He was hugging her and then she knows the why she was sleeping so well. It feels very good be in his arms. She had loved him. She still loves him. That was the man of her life and she knows that it was meant to be! He and she were meant to be!

He woke up and saw her staring to his face. He felt her little body next to his. He was hugging her and that's why he slept very well. He loves her!

"Good morning" he whispered.

Then she remembered of something…

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"Last night you said you love me, is it true?"

"Ria…"

"John, please… Is it true?"

"Yeah it's true. I mean… I love you more than everything else. You're my life, my world, my other half and I love you! I know I had made a mistake ones but I will never do the same again, I love you and I …"

"I love you too" she said smiling.

"What?"

"I said that I love you too"

"Really after all?"

"Yes… I can't help with that. I love you and when I try to get over you… Well it putts me here"

"So you didn't love him?"

"No, he threats me, so I was forced to be with him… But all these time I wanted to be with you but you were with her…"

"Who told you that I was with her?"

"Alicia herself…"

"It's a lie! I never was with her just that time in the locker room… But she wasn't an affair or even a relationship she was a moment of weakness"

"Really? She told me you asked her to be your girlfriend. Is it true?"

"No, it's not"

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't be with someone I didn't love"

"Because you love me?"

"Because I love you" he said planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you too"

"Good morning sister!" says Randy while he walks in the room with a big smile for see her wake.

"Hello"

"I hate you" Randy said with a smirk.

"Why?"

"Because you scared me to death! Don't do that again ok?"

"I won't"

"Good! So how are you doing?"

"I'm doing ok I guess…"

"The doctor will be here in a minute" said John looking to the black clock that was on the wall.

" I have a bunch of messages from our dad, he wants to kill me, you, John and Justin"

"He can kill whoever he wants except John and I!" she said hugging John's neck type.

"Thanks a lot Ria!" said Randy laughing.

"What's so funny?" asks the doctor while he walks in the room

"Nothing doctor, so when can I go home?"

"Well in some weeks you can go, right now you need to rest"

"What? It's so much time…"

"Whatever it takes baby, you need to get better" said John after he jumps out of the bed.

"But I will miss you…"

"No you won't, because I will be here with you all the time baby"

"And what about WWE?" asked Randy who was sit on the couch

"Maria's more important to me than WWE, and right now she is all that matters" John said looking right into her eyes.

It was spent three weeks and Maria was better. In that day they were going home.

"John hurried up" she says on the phone, he was on his way to take her home.

"I'm on my way honey"

"Ok but come fast, but safely, I miss you baby"

"I'm there in two minutes sweetie, I miss you too. Love you, bye"

"Love you too baby, bye"

She was packing her stuff. Randy and Kelly were on tour with WWE, while John was with her. In that day they were being alone for the first time in months and she was nervous. They were going to his house, the house that they shared when they were dating. She didn't go there since the day that they broke up.

"Good evening Maria"

"Hi doctor, sorry about that I was just thinking…"

"It's ok. So here are the papers you have to sign and then you can leave"

"Thank you so much doctor" she said taking the papers and sign them.

"You're welcome"

"Here they are, thank you"

"I'm going to let you packing" said the doctor leaving the room.

Was 5 pm when John arrived, she was sitting on the waiting room.

"John!" she said jumping right to his arms.

"Hi baby!"

"Why did you take so long?"

"I couldn't come faster than I did Ria, it was a hell of a traffic on the road!"

"Ok, I'm ready to go!"

"Great!" he said after picked up her bags.

They went to elevator and then to the car. The trip was made in pure silence. They were stocked in their own thoughts. In John's mind only one thing was running into. He was thinking about the great moments they had in his house, the same house where they were going to in that day.

"Here we are!" he said stopping the car.

She felt shock and happiness at the same time. Shock because she almost forgot how beautiful his house was, and she felt happiness, because in that same house she lived the happiest moments of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter 3 =)<strong>

**Don't forget review to let me know what you think about it! =)**


	4. Chapter 4: Dream or Reality ?

**Hi! Thank you so much for the review xMyHeartShine =) I hope you like this one too =D**

_So, before chapter forth, i really want to say "**Thank you Edge**!" =) You're great! I only hope you get better soon=) _

**Now, here it is the chapter 4! Enjoy it =)**

_Chapter 4: Dream or Reality?_

"Are you ok?" he asked when she was staring at the huge and powerful mansion.

"Yes, it's just…"

"I know Ria… Were all great memories right?"

"Yes… yes they were John."

"Come on! Let's come inside, you need to rest baby."

They walked in the house and John putt her bags in the hallway. She listening the dogs running to them. She missed so much those dogs! Meg was a female golden retriever and Mark was a male bulldog. She loves them! When John was on tour with WWE, the dogs were in his father house with John's parents.

"They've missed you" said John putting his arm around her waist.

"I've missed them too"

"Do you want to choose your room now?"

"Sure, why not?"

"So what room do you want?"

"I really don´t know…"

"Do you want the green room? I steal have that room."

"Really? Ok so the green room that is"

"Come on let's put you resting"

They went to the room, which was the room that Maria decorated when they moved on together 2 years ago. She remembered that day, was one of the bests days in her life. They painted the room together and John helped her with the furniture. It was a great day to both of them!

After she was installed, John insisted that she should rest. So they both lay down on the bed hugging each other until she was sleeping. John was lost in his thoughts while Maria was a sleep on his arms.

Two hours later she woke up. She looked around, but she was alone in the room. Then, she heard the dogs and John playing on the back yard. She stood up and went to the window to look outside. Then she saw him. The man she loves! Then their eyes met each other and they were looking right into each other eyes. About five minutes after she broke the eye contact and went to the bathroom to look at the mirror. After that she went down stairs into the back yard to meet John and the dogs. They play all afternoon and after that they went to the kitchen to make dinner. At midnight they went both to their rooms.

"Good night" said John planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"Night" says her blushing.

They both walk in their own rooms. Two hours later they both couldn't sleep. Maria was fighting with the shits. "Why can't I stop thinking about him?" she asks to the darkness in the room.

John couldn't sleep too. The girl in the room in front of his was driving him crazy. She was the only thing he wants and the reason he was fighting with his pillow. She was the only thing he could think of. She was so close and at the same time so far away. He stood up and went down stairs. When he went to the kitchen he saw Maria sited on a chair. She was so beautiful. She looked like a princess.

"What are you doing here down stairs?" he asked.

"Gosh John you scared me!" she jumped in scare.

"Sorry, but you should be resting Ria"

"I couldn't sleep… And what is your excuse?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"The same… I couldn't sleep too so I decided to come here and drink some water" he said sitting next to her.

"Well why couldn't you sleep?"

"Because I couldn't stop thinking…"

"About what John?"

They were very close to each other. He can feel her breath.

"About you Ria…"

"Well I couldn't stop thinking about you too John" she whispered.

Then he kisses her. All the memories from the time they were together came to their mind. They went to his bedroom and he lay her down on the bed.

"Are you sure about it?"

"Yes John"

So they start to kiss each other again in a soft way and then he starts to take her shirt off…


	5. Chapter 5: Will you marry me ?

**HI! xMyHeartShine thanks again for the review! You are the BEST! Keep reading =)**

**So here is chapter 5 =)**

_Chapter 5: Will you marry me?_

It was about 10 am when she woke up. The sun was shine outside and she could see that from the window. John was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful like that. He was hugging her and she has her head on his shoulder. It was so good. She could be like that forever!

"Hi there" she whispers to his ears.

"Hi" he said stretching out.

She planted a soft and little kiss on his lips.

"I love you" he said

"I love you too John"

"So last night was…"´

"Perfect!"

"No regrets?"

"How could I regret if I love you?"

"I love you too baby"

Around 2pm John called her to the kitchen to lunch.

"I'm coming!" she screamed downing the stairs "I'm here!" she said arriving to the kitchen.

"Here is your plat" he said handing her a plat with spaghetti with cheese.

"Thanks"

When deserts time come John was a bit nervous. He took a lane from the fridge and put her on the table.

"Will you prepare the deserts please? I have to put the dishes back to the kitchen"

"Sure baby!"

She went close to the lane and picked up the spoon to start serving when she noticed what was written on top of the strawberry cheesecake: "Will you marry me?" she whispered, and then she ran into the kitchen and jumped into John's arms.

"Yes! Yes! Of course I will marry you!"

"Oh! Thank god!" he said putting the beautiful diamante, with 20 carats, ring on her finger.

"OMG! It's so beautiful!"

"You're even more beautiful Ria" he said kissing her

Two days after the proposal, around 3 pm, john got a phone call. Maria was outside playing with the dogs. He runs to the phone.

"Hello it's John"

"Hello John, it is Vince!"

"Oh. Hi Vince!"

"Hi John, so I need to talk to you"

"Shoot Vince"

"I just want to know when you plane to come back…"

"Oh I really don't know Vince, I mean Maria is not totally fine and…"

"John I need you here, you must become the new champion!"

"Really?"

"Sure! So what do you say?"

"I… "

"John is your carrier!"

"I know it's just…"

"Think about the championship around your waist"

"Ok I will be there by tomorrow!"

"That's my champion!"

John went outside and he and Maria spent the afternoon playing with the dogs and with each other. I couldn't help but feeling guilty…

"What's wrong?" asked Maria when she cough John packing

"Maria… I…"

"You're packing!"

"Let me explain Ria."

"I'm listening…"

"Look Vince called me this afternoon and he told me that I most become a champion again, so I have to come back there!"

"So you're going back?"

"Yes… Look I'm sorry Maria but I have too!"

"It's ok I understand…" she said running to the green room and locking the door.

"Maria I love you! It's just… I have to go…"

"I get it John… your free to go… Thanks for everything…"

He went to his car and drove to the WWE hotel. However he felt like he just lost a piece of him… Maria was crying when he was walking out the house… He felt apart… It was horrible but she gets it… She was a diva and a former champion herself! So she most understands it.

While that Maria was sitting on the floor, crying like a baby... She understands that John most go to become champion again, but what about her? He said he loved her! They spent the night together! And after all that Justin did to her, John left her by herself… Alone in the dark night!

"I will not stay any longer in this house!" she said and start packing.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you fore reading =)<strong>

**So what do you think Maria should do? Go back to WWE or not? PLEASE give ssome ideas =)**

**Thanks =)**


	6. Chapter 6: Face your Fears

**Hi! First of all I wanna give a special thanks to xMyHeartShine and Aaaammber for the reviews! You're Amazing! =D**

**Now, I know that this chapter it's a bit small, but I'm running out of ideas. So PLEASE Review and give some ideas =)**

**I hope you like this chapter! ;)**

_Chapter 6: Face your fears_

"You know what? I'm going to WWE too" she said to the dog, Meg who had a sad face from watch her cry.

"Hi John! Big win out there!" Said Randy

They were in the hotel bar. The PPV was over and John won the mach getting his title back. But now he all could think about Maria and how jerk he was for let her by herself.

"Thanks!"

"Come on John! What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about your sister… I mean I left her alone in my house…"

"John I'm sure that she will get it… Come on dude you're the new champion! She will be just fine!"

"Do you think that she will come back too?"

"I don't know… maybe she will, maybe she won't… I really don't know…"

"I can't talk to her… She doesn't pick up her phone…"

"Calm down John! Just relax Maria is fine you will see. I know my sister…"

In John's house things were heavier… Maria was sitting on John's bed thinking. "You're so stupid! Why can't you face him? John will be by your side you're dumb girl!" Maria knew it was time to come back to WWE, but she was scared like hell. She didn't want to face Justin after all he did to her. "Oh Maria you're a coward!" she said to herself. The phone was ringing… John was trying to talk with her but she couldn't say anything to him… She was hurt… John left her with this big decision alone…

"I have to go!" she said a couple minutes later.

The next day the Sun was shine in the sky. John opened his eyes to see his phone's screen. He had a messenger from Maria:

"Hi John, I just want to say that I don't blame you for leave and go back to WWE, in fact I admire your courage! It may sound weird, but the truth is… I'm scared… I don't want to see Justin again and that scares me like hell… I know that you will be by my side, but I don't want to have to deal with all of this right now… I miss WWE… I miss you… I miss my friends…. But I'm scared… So I spent all night, since you leave, thinking about what I'm going to do and finally, a couple hours ago, I made my mind… I'm going back to WWE! I have to… And I will not let Justin get into my mind again… I'm on my way actually… I miss you Johnny! I love you baby! See you soon!"

"Oh my god! She is on her way!" Said him to himself… "I need a shower!" and he ran into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready.

While that, Maria was on a plane. She was almost there. It was 11pm and Raw was over when she arrived to the airport. She had a cab waiting for her to take her to the hotel.

When she arrived to the hotel she was directly to the hotel reception.

"Hi! I'm Maria and I'm with WWE tour."

"Hi, are you a Superstar?"

"Yes, but I had to come later than the others…"

"Oh I understand but I need to see your identification"

"There's no need, she is with me!" said John put his arm around her waist.

"Hi baby!" said her kissing him softly.

"Hi beautiful!"

"So how was Raw?"

"Great! Your fiancé is the WWE Champion again!" he said with proud.

"Really? I'm going to marry the champion?"

"Yes!"

"Well I like how that sounds!"

"Good! Now let's go unpackaged your things"

They were to their room, when they got there, John opened the room and let her in, she was shocked.

"Did you do all this?"

"Of course baby, all for you!" he said kissing her neck

"John you didn't need to" she said looking right to his eyes"

The room was full of roses and candles. It was very romantic! The bed was full with rose's petals and then, John picked her hand and derived her to a door. He opened her and she saw the hot tub with water and roses petals floating.

"It's beautiful John!"

"I thought that you probably should want a bath so…"

"It's all great John!" she said passing her hand by his face gently.

"I love you Ria" he said hugging her "Don't you ever leave me please! I'm so sorry for left you in the house… I could barely breathe without you here with me!"

"Me too John and I won't leave you ever!"

They were hugging each other for a couple of minutes and then they got in the hot tub…

* * *

><p><strong>So don't forget to review to give me your opinion and some ideas =D<strong>

_**Thank you =)**_


	7. Chapter 7: Praying to survive!

**Hi! So first of all i want to thank xMyHeartShine for the GREAT idea! You're AWESOME! THANK YOU =D Second i loved your idea do badly that i did what you said! That lead me to the tird thing: Seventh Chapter. **

**NOTE: this chapter is all in Maria's POV.**

**Here it is Chapter 7. I hope you like it =D**

Chapter 7: Praying to survive!

It had been 2 months since my come back to WWE and a lot had change. Well first of all, John and I were closer than ever! Randy and Kelly had broken up and Candice had found love with… Well she didn't tell anyone the guy who owns her heart… Yeah, a lot had change… My thoughts were interrupted by a man's voice.

"So do you think Wade can beat Orton?" I heard Heath Slater asking to his tag team partner and at that moment I knew I had to run as fast as I could for my life. Well that was exactly what I did.

See I was at the arena so I opened the first door I saw and hide in there. I looked around to see where I was… Apparently I was in the cupboard room. I didn't even know that WWE had one. So at that moment I was hiding in the corner of the room praying for Justin walked away… My prayers weren't heard. I knew that when I saw the two men walking in the room…

"Where are you, baby?" I hold my breath at his voice.

"We know that you are here Maria!" Heath said with annoyance in his voice. Then, Justin saw me and he grabbed me by the hair pulling me up.

"See you can't hide from me baby…" With that he kissed me. I tried to pull him back but I wasn't strong enough so I bit his lip and it starts blooding. "Look what you did bitch!" He punched me so hard in my face that all I saw after that was darkness. I pasted out…

A couple hours later I was waking up in a place that I'd never been before… It was a weird place. Looked like and empty room, but there were a wrestling ring and chairs. It wasn't an arena. It was more like place where people go to train wrestling, but it was dark.

I tried to get up but I couldn't… I understood then that I was on a mattress on the floor. I had my hands and my feet bound with adhesive tape… I had that covering my mouth too. Just then I heard someone walking in the room so I lay still and quiet pretend I was passed out. My breath ran away when I felt someone got closer to where I was, but then I heard him walk away and shut the door behind him. At that moment I was praying like I'd never had before. I was praying for John to find me. I was praying for God to protect me. I was praying for that being a nightmare… Not real… I was praying to survive.

A couple minutes later Justin walked in the room. I close my eyes, but he just knew that I was awake.

"I baby! How are you?"He took off the tape that was covering my lips. He looked like he was crazy. Well if you asked me I would tell you that I was…

"I'm not your baby!" I said roughly.

"Oh! I forgot about your so called "husband to be"… Well where is he right now?"

"Looking for me and he will find me!" at least I hopped so.

"We'll see that… But right now it's only you and me in this room and I really like that…" He said taking off the adhesive tape that was around my feet. "And right now not even John can protect you from me… Well that is how it should be because, honey, you're MINE and Only MINE!" He tried to get on top of me but I kicked him where it hurts the most. (If you know what I mean) "You bitch! You want to fight? Well let's do it!" Then he took the tape off of my wrists and stood me up. Then he punched me in the face and when I fell to the ground he kicked me. I was in really pain, but, somehow, I was able to kick him in his ankle. I stood up and slapped him across the face. "That's my kitten!" He said.

"First I'm NOT yours and second I'm NOT a kitten!"

"Well we'll see about that!" and then he pushed me back to mattress and got on top of me. I start to fight when he tried to unfasten the button of my pants. "Stop it!"

"NEVER!" Then I punched him in the face and he was in shock I could say that, but I got on my feet really kick and start to run across the room. Obviously, he caught me and threw me across the room. I heard a slap on by back and I knew that something was wrong when I felt a sharp pain. He grabbed a knife and started walking on my direction. I was surprise when he knelt beside me.

"You want to play hard to get? Well we'll see how it goes…" He had the knife on my neck and then he broke my arm. I scream laugher than I'd ever had in my life! That pain was unbearable. I start crying. "Oh no! The Kitten is crying!" He laughed… "Well I have to go outside but don't try anything funny!" then he went of the room.

A couple minutes later I stood up. I couldn't move my arm it was hurting like hell! Anyways, I walked off the room carefully and opened the door. It wasn't a room. It was like a gym. I walked out the door just to find myself in the middle of some kind of a wood. I couldn't see a car or people. Well I could see two cars and a group of men around them. One of the men was Justin and he had the knife, so I assumed that the rest of the men were The Nexus.

I took a look to the wood in front of me. It had a kind of path, just like those that tend to go to the highway. I knew I had to make a decision. I look at my left hand. I had the ring that John gave me on my finger and then I made my mind. I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I ran faster than I had ever run in my life. I ran to the path.

"Hey! She's running!" I heard someone screaming. It sounded like Wade's voice. Wade… Wade was the man that introduced me to Justin and when I got back with John, Wade was the man who told me that I had made the biggest mistake of my life!

_**Flashback**_

_I got back to WWE and I was at the arena waiting for John to come back from his match, when I heard someone calling me. I look and saw Wade, the leader of Nexus in front of me._

"_Hey! Look I heard something about you be John Cena's fiancé… Is that true?"_

"_Y…Ye…Yes…" I said scared._

"_Maria, you just made the biggest mistake of your life! You will regret that!"_

"_What's going on here?" I heard John's voice as he putted his arm around my waist._

"_Nothing Cena… Nothing…" and then Wade walked off._

"_Are you ok?"_

"_Yes, baby! I'm great!" but I wasn't… I seriously though about telling John about that, but I didn't want to worried him. So I kept my mouth shut._

_**End of Flashback**_

Well I'm the dumbest person in Earth that's for sure! Then, I saw a car! OMG!

"HELP! PLEASE!" I yelled the laugher that I could. The car stopped right in front of me and a brunette got out of it. I had the lights on my eyes, but I was sure as hell that that woman was my best friend Candice! I ran to her, but she didn't hug me.

"What? Are you sad Maria?" she asked and then before I could say something she grabbed me and threw me to the front part of the car. It was really painful.

"Hi Candy!" I heard Justin said.

"Hi baby!" she kissed him! I would have vomited at that moment if I had something to vomit… It was too heartbroken and disgusting watch the two of them. I think I never told you but I was on my way to meet John to lunch when Justin kidnapped me.

"So go see the others… I have some business to take care of first"

"Justin…"

"GO!"

"Ok… It's ok… You don't need to stress out…" and then she started walking to the place that I had run from.

"Now, back to me and you" he grabbed me and pulled me to the ground. I start fighting again. "STOP FIGHTING!" he yelled at me.

"NEVER" I yelled back.

"YOU WILL BE MINE!"

"WHEN HELL FROSES!" he was forcing himself on me. He was trying to rape me and I knew it. I felt panic growing in my body.

"Get off of her!" I heard someone screaming it was David… I don't know why he's doing this but I want to thank him right know!

"What?" Justin stood up and walked over David.

"Wade needs you…" David was getting scared and I was too…

"Tell Wade I will meet him in a minute!"

"But…"

"Tell him I will meet him when I finished here!"

"Justin…"

"GO!" then David ran back. Justin looked at me and all I saw was rage… Then, well then he beat the hell out of me...

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter 7 =)<strong>

**I hope you all liked it =)**

**The next one will be like this but all in John's POV =)**

_**Thank you =D**_


	8. Chapter 8: I wish I was Death!

**Hi! So first a very special tanks to xMyHeartShine for the review! YOU ARE THE VERY BEST! =D and thank you xMyHeartShine for the idea, i used it because it's an AMAZING idea! Now, i know that i said that this chapter was all in John's POV, but it has a part on Maria's.**

**A/N:**_** This chapter has some very violent and sensitive themes!**_

**I hope you like it =D**

_Chapter 8: I wish I was death!_

**John's POV:**

I was waiting for Maria at my locker room… Why did woman take so long to get ready? She should be here about an hour ago, because she agreed to lunch with me. We were at the arena because we had a meeting with Stephanie this morning, but that was over like two hours ago and Maria told me that she would catch up with me half an hour later… Well it has been almost three hours since that and I was getting really worried. I'm going to wait five more minutes and then I'm going look for her! Five minutes later I was on my way to the Divas locker room.

"Hey man!" Randy said. He was outside the Divas locker room. That was weird… See he and Kelly had broken up.

"Hi! So what are you doing here?"

"Kelly sent me a text message"

"Kelly?"

"It's not like that! God! She told me to meet her here in five minutes and I'm here for what seems like ten minutes!"

"And it's not like that hum?"

"Whatever…" then the door opened and a really concerned Kelly got out of the locker room. She had been crying I could see that and I know that Randy could too because he look at me concerned.

"Are you ok?"

"Where's Maria John?"

"What?" Randy asked.

"Where's Maria?"

"I… I don't know… Why what happened?"

"I heard Wade talking on the phone… He was talking to Justin and…"

"And what Kelly?" Randy had his fist closed he was ready to knock out the Nexus one by one and so was I!

"Justin told Wade that he had take Maria to their place and, well, Wade didn't like that…"

"What?" I asked… Well it was more yelling but I wasn't really concerned about that at the time. I was more worried about Maria.

"Where is that place?" Randy asked. I could say that the viper was ready to pay a visit to the Nexus.

"I… I don't know…" She looked a mess. I could say that she was really worried.

"We can find the place!"

"How Randy?"

"Well, see if that place is the place where they used to wrestle I think that I know a person who can help us"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kelly said. We all run after Randy and when we got there I was a little relieved.

"Daniel Bryan?"

"What? He was part of the Nexus ones!"

"I think it's a great idea!" Kelly said.

"Great idea" I smirk to Randy.

"Shut!"

"Fine!" We knocked and asked Daniel where this secret place was.

"Look when I was part of the Nexus, Wade used to take us to this training place. It was in the middle of nowhere and a little creepy, but it was cool. It was an old farm that his grandfather has. I know, it's weird, because his grandfather isn't American but he told me not to make questions and I never did…"

"Well, where is that place?" I told us where it was and we literally ran to the car. Randy was driving, just because he dives really fast, I was in the front seat and Kelly was in the back.

"Faster!" she kept saying.

**Maria's POV:**

I was bleeding on the floor. Justin had broken my right arm and now, besides that, he had broken my right hand and I was pretty sure that he had broken a couple of my ribs too. The pain was behind hell. It was like someone had hit me with a trunk! A really heavy one! I wasn't praying anymore, my faith had leaved me hours ago! I wish I was death!

"And now kitten. Now let's go to the funny part!" I knew I couldn't move anything and I knew I wasn't able to protect me this time… I knew that and I knew that he knew that too…

He got on top of me and ripped my shirt off. I scream as laugher as I could, but it wasn't very laugher it was more a whispered than anything else… He then unfastens my jeans and takes his shirt off. He starts kissing my torso… I feel disgusting just too dirty… I wish I was death! All I could think about was John's face looking at that and just picturing that made me feel disgusting. Then, just when Justin was about to unfasten his jeans a car stopped behind Candice's car and two men a one woman got out of it. I couldn't see their faces, because I couldn't see anything, I was being taken by darkness…

**John's POV:**

When we got there I saw Justin on top of her and I swear I could kill him right now! Randy and I just ran to them, but when we got there Maria already pasted out. I took Justin off of her and punched him hard. Randy came to help me and we both beat the hell out of him and damn it felt good!

"Go John!" Randy told me when I had my hands around Justin's neck. I was ready to kill him, but Maria was more important.

"She…"

"It's ok Kells" But it wasn't… Maria was pretty bad!

We took Maria to the hospital and when we got there she woke up for what seemed to be five minutes. She called my name and then she pasted out again. God! Seeing her like this broke my heart! That girl is my entire world! And look at her, lying on that hospital bed with so broken bones was killing me! I could tell that was killing Randy too. Randy had beaten the hell out of Justin and I can guaranty you that Justin is not going to be able to fight any time soon! I was happy that I was able to hurt him! Well I helped Randy beating him, so I was happy! However, my fiancé was on surgery and that made feel like crap! My heart had drop the moment I saw Justin on top of her… And now, my heart was on those doctors hands. Because Maria was my entire life, she is my heart and her life is on those doctors hands… That just broke my heart…

She had a broken foot, hand, arm and ribs and on top of that she has a concussion. I hope she make it, because if I lost her I will kill that sun of a bitch!

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter 8 everyone! I hope you liked it and PLEASE review ;D<strong>

_**Thank you!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Hospital Time!

**Hey everyone!**

**First of all I want to thank xMyHeartShine for the review! You Rock! Second of all Yes, Maria will be just fine =) Wich leads me to the third thing: Chapter 9!**

**I hope you like it =) Don't forget review PLEASE!**

**Chapter 9 ;)**

_Chapter 9: Hospital_

Maria woke up in hospital room. She was in real pain, but the surgery went well so hopefully everything would be ok.

"John…" She tried to say. It was hard for her to speak, because Justin had punched her in her mouth. John, who was pacing in the room, stopped and looked at her. It was heart breaking seeing her like that, but he wasn't going anywhere!

"I'm here, baby" He said sitting himself in the hospital bed's edge. "How are you?"

"It… hurts… But… I'm ok…"

"I know, baby… Just take it easy… The doctor said that you're going to be fine in a couple months" Then she looked at herself. She noticed the plaster on her foot and arm. Her hand was wrapped with bandage and she felt a sharp pain in her ribs every time she breathed.

"What's… wrong… with me?" John looked to where she was looking… She was a mess! Her hand was bad, but fortunately not broken! Her arm was broken on her elbow. However, her foot was the worst! Her foot was broken in 3 different places, so it only should be good in 3, maybe 4, months...

"Your elbow is broken, but should be fine in a couple of months. Your hand is not good, but it's not broken either, so it must heal in 2 weeks"

"And… my… f… foot?"

"Your foot it's broken in three different places, so it will take 3 or 4 months to heal completely… You also have two broken ribs, but they should be great in 1 month" He tried to sound optimistic, but all he wanted to do was murdered that sun of a bitch!

He noticed her face. She was fighting the tears hardly… She was strong, but still she had been through a lot lately…

"Hey, you can go home in a week, baby! Don't cry Ria… We will make it through all this… Everything will be alright" He was hugging her in his arms… All of that was really heartbroken… She fell asleep quickly and he stood there hugging her. She was his world and he had failed… He should be there to protect her… But he had failed…

**_2 Months later_**

It had been 2 months since the tragedy, but Maria was doing better. She wasn't great yet, but she was working on it. Her hand and ribs were great. Her arm was almost healed, but her foot wasn't that great at all. She was wearing crutches in order to walk. She couldn't put her foot on the floor, but hopefully she would get better.

She was living in John's house and John was on the road. She had insisted for him to go. She didn't want him to jeopardize his career for her. She loves him and she knows that he loves her too. Besides they could talk on the phone and through the Internet…

The door bell rang.

"I'm coming!" She was expected her mother or father, but not the person on the other side of the door.

"Hi beautiful!"

"Hi Janny! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to watch you"

"Mom and dad?"

"Nop…"

"Who send you then?"

"John"

"I'm fine…"

"But he wants to be sure you don't feel lonely or something…"

"Well come on in!" The two sisters walked into the house and Maria sit herself on the couch.

"So how are you?"

"I'm fine"

"Maria… You know that you can't lie to me right?"

"Yeah Janny… But I'm fine… really… I've been lonely, but I'm doing great…"

"So why do you look sad?"

"I miss John…"

"I know sissy… But I should be here in a couple weeks"

"I know… But a couple weeks feels like forever"

"You're a drama queen!" They both laugh. For awhile they sit there catching up each other's life. Eventually they order Pizza for dinner and watched movies until they both fell asleep on the couch.

**_2 Months later_**

It had been 2 months since Janny's visited and Maria was on the road with John. She was finally great and their relationship was doing well!

"Good morning baby!" John said looking at his fiancé's beautiful face.

"Hi baby!" She planted a small kiss on his lips.

"What are you going to do today?"

"I'm going to pick out the wedding dress with Kelly"

"Really?" he smirked.

"Yeah… Do you have your suit?"

"Sure!"

"Come on John! You need a suit! The wedding is almost there!"

"Calm down baby! I have everything under control!"

"I hope so…"

"Hey! Don't worry baby. It will be the perfect day, I promise!"

"I know baby… It's just… I'm nervous…"

"I know" they stood there hugging each other until there was a knock on the door.

"I'm coming" Maria said.

"OMG! I can't believe you're still on your pajamas!" Kelly said.

"I'm so sorry! Give me 20 minutes!" And then she ran to the bathroom.

**_5 hour later_**

Kelly and Maria were drinking coffee when they saw Candice walk in the coffee shop.

"I can't believe she actually helped Justin!" Kelly said horrified.

"I can't believe she is dating him"

"OMG! She smiled!" Kelly said rushing.

"What?" Maria asked confused.

"She looked at me and smiled!" Kelly was shocked.

"What a bitch!"

"I know! I can't believe she didn't help you! She is a witch!"

"You're so mean Barbie"

"I know" She smirked.

"It was really hard though"

"I know baby"

"She was there… With her car! And she just pulled me to Justin's arms!"

"OMG!"

"What?"

"Hi Kelly! Maria it's so good to see you!" Candice said.

"Oh come on!" Kelly said.

"What?"

"You're not our friend! Why didn't you help Maria?"

"Kelly" Maria whispered.

"No Ria! Why Candice? She was your friend you know? She thought that you were her friend! God, even I thought that you were our friend! What's wrong with you?"

"Look "Kelly Kelly" Justin is MY boyfriend and I'm going to do EVERYTHING to help him! EVERYTHING! You thought that I was your friend? Come on! You two play the boys like they are toys! You're sluts!" Then Kelly slapped Candice across the face.

"Don't you EVER, and I mean EVER, call us sluts again!"

"Let's go Barb" Maria said.

"I want to kill the bitch!"

"I know Barbie… But she is not worth it…"

"I can't believe her!"

Neither could Maria… She actually thought that Candice was her friend… Never in a million years had she thought that Candice would do something like that… Never…

* * *

><p><strong>So i'm sorry that it took me so long to update this, but keep reading =D<strong>

_**Thank you =D**_


	10. Chapter 10: The Wedding Day!

**So here is the chapter 10! I hope you like it! I'm sorry this is so short =s**

**Don't forget review!**

_Chapter 10: The wedding day_

They had spent two months since Maria and Kelly had their little encounter with Candice and today was the wedding day.

Maria was nervous. She couldn't stop to pass her hand to her belly. She had a little secret to tell John after the wending. She was pregnant! She found out in that same morning and she was exciting about it! "I can't believe that we are going to marry daddy today!" she said to her belly.

While that, in John's hotel room, John was freaking out.

"Calm down John!" said Randy

"I can't! The only thing I can think its Maria! I'm so nervous!"

"I know that! Just calm down Dude!"

"I need water"

"No, you need a drink bro"

"Really? Do you think I should drink right now?"

"Of course! You need to stay calm get it?"

"Yes, I think you're right!"

Around 4pm John was waiting for Maria on the altar.

"I'm so nervous Kelly!"

"I know that baby!"

"Maria we have to go, will you be ok? Your next baby" they here Maria's father telling.

"Yes"

"I'm right here" Kelly said.

"She will be a great bride right?"

"Of course daddy"

"Ok so we're going" Kelly said

"Ok, we are next, ready baby?"

"Ready dad"

"I can't believe that my baby is going to marry in a couple of minutes!"

"Don't you dare start crying daddy, because if you start crying I'll start crying too"

"I know but it looks like yesterday you were a baby and now you are a lady that is about to get marry! Life past fast!"

"I know right? It's crazy"

"Don't cry baby, John is waiting for you"

"Let's go daddy"

"Let's go Kiddy!"

They start their way to the altar. John was looking to his beautiful bride. She was wearing a beautiful white dress with a graceful tail. It was a strapless dress. It began a sort of bodice, following by a full skirt and ending in a long tail. Finally, she was carried a lace veil done by hand on top of her head. On her left hand she had a bouquet of red and white roses. She looked like a princess! After the ceremony they all went to the reception. Then John grabbed Maria from behind.

"I love you Ms. Cena!" he whispered to her ears

"I love you too Mr. Cena!" they laughed

"You're very pretty today you know that?"

"Well I love when you say that!"

"I can´t wait for tonight!"

"It's only a little time"

They spent the rest of the wending sending naughty looks to each other. When the time comes out, John grabbed her and they went to the limousine.

"I'm so tired!"

"Me too! It was a great day!"

"But now comes the best part" he said hugging her and start kissing her neck

"John" she said "I need to tell you something…"

"You can do it tomorrow baby, right now you are all mine and I'm all yours, so let's enjoy the moment"

* * *

><p><strong>That was chapter 10 =D<strong>

_**Thank you**_


	11. Chapter 11: I'm pregnant!

**Hi Everyone! So here is chapter 11!**

**Hope you like it! Please, don't forget to review!**

_Chapter 11: I'm pregnant!_

The sun was shining in the sky. Maria was looking through the window. She didn't know where John was. It was been two weeks since the wending and she haven't told him about the baby yet. Each time she tried to tell him about the baby anything happened. Sometimes was Randy walking on the room, others it was the phone ringing or even John tells that he is late for a meeting… "But I will tell him today no matter what!"

"Hi baby!" said John walking on the room.

"Hi John"

"What's up?"

"I need to talk to you…"

"Ok… Tell me Ria"

"Well you probably should sit…"

"Ok"

"Well I'm…" she was interrupted by someone walking on the door

"John, you have to come with me dude!" it was Randy with a nervous face

"What's up Randy?" John asked very worried.

"The Nexus are fitting against Paul, he needs help! Come on!" he said while he was running out the room

"Maria I'm sorry but…"

"But what John? You have to go?" She said fighting back the tears.

"Well yeah… Paul needs help baby…"

"Really? And what will be the excuse tomorrow John?"

"What?"

"Yes, every single time I said that I need to talk to you, you have something very important to do… I'm tired…"

"Let's go John!" Randy screamed to the hall

"Baby I really have to go…" he said turning his back on Maria and walking to the hall.

"I'm pregnant John…" she whispered but it was too late… He was already gone… She was alone in the room… Again…

"Are you coming with us to see what's up down stairs or what?" said Mickie on the door.

"I don't know…"

"Come on! John is there!"

"But…"

"Ria let's go" said Kelly.

"Ok…"

They went to the hotel bar. When they arrived, John, Randy and Paul were fitting against the Nexus. When Justin saw Maria, he left John and start walking on Maria's direction.

"Hi Maria! You look better since the last time I saw you baby!"

"Don't call me that Justin... I'm not your baby!"

"Of course you are! So did you have fun with Johnny? Are you ready to come back to me?"

"I will never come back to you!"

"Of course you will! Are you out of your mind? Your mine! You can run, but you can´t hide!"

"John…" Justin was too close…

"Let Maria out of this!" screamed Paul.

"She is the reason why I'm here talking with all of you in the first place! I want her back! She belongs with me!"

"No she doesn´t! Take your dirty hands out of my beautiful wife!"

"Your, what? Wife?"

"That's right! She is my wife now!"

"How could you Maria? Your mine!"

"John!" she screamed with fear on her eyes when Justin grabbed her elbows.

John grabbed Justin and pushed him to the ground.

"Let's go to our rooms! There's nothing more to see!"

John puts his hand around Maria waist and led her to the elevator. The entire trip was made in pure silence. All that John could think was the conversation with Maria before all the mess and the fear in her eyes when Justin was trying to grab her. She was scared to dead!

All that Maria could think was the baby and how scared she was for both of them! She loved John and that baby, but John didn't know about the baby yet… That put her nervous.

They walked the entire hall to their room. When they got there, John opened the door and Maria walked in, stopping next to the window and looking outside.

"What's up baby?" he said closing the door and walking in the room

"What?" she turned her head to look at him

"I know you baby… Besides what was the important thing that you need to tell me?"

"Well… You probably should sit"

"Ok I'm sitting… Now tell me" he said sitting on the part of the bed closer to her. If she stretched her arm, she could touch him.

"Are you sure that you have time?"

"Maria, I turned my phone off and locked the door. I'm all yours baby"

"Well… The important thing that I have to tell you is…"

"Is what?"

"Is that…"

"You're so cute when you're nervous!" he said grabbing her hand softly

"Stop it John… I'm serious… It's a really important thing!"

"Ok baby, sorry. Go on"

"The thing is that…" she took a dip breath "Ok… So John I'm pregnant" next to that came silence from both of them.

John stud up and hugged her.

"Really baby?"

"Yes…"

"That's great!" he smiled to her

"Really?"

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you! You're the best thing that ever happened to me! I love you so much Ria! The baby is the start of our family! I'm so happy that I can´t put into words! I love you so much!"

"I love you too John!"

He pulled away to look right into her green eyes.

"Look Ria, I love you and I don't want you to be scared anymore ok? I will protect you forever and you don't need to be scared anymore I promise!" he told her and she smiled him back "I love you girl and I already love that baby too! You are both my life! You are all that I'd ever wanted!" he kissed her and she kissed him back.

"I love you!" she whispered

"I love you too" he said tanking her in his arms and laying her on the bed

She was his wife and she was caring his baby inside of her and that made him happier and more proud than ever! He loved that woman!

* * *

><p><strong>So now I'm stuck... I don't know what I'm going to do next... If you have an idea please let me know! I really need some help!<strong>

_**Thank you!**_


	12. Chapter 12: The time is now!

**HI! First of all I want to thank to **xMYHeartShine **Your are the Best! Thank you so much for following this story! **

**Sencond of all I want to say that it's sad, but this is the last chpater! It was a hell of a ride! At least for me, because this was my first story ever! **

**Thank you so much for the support! =D**

_Chapter 12: The time is now!_

**Maria's POV:**

I looked around smiling. It's been a hell of a ride, but at the end everything turned out just great!

I was at John's house, in Tampa, because the guys were having a show in Florida. Randy and John were playing around wrestling each other along with the kids. What kids? I'm sorry I guess I jump that part. So I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy 2 and half years ago. We named him John Jr. John was really proud and happy for having a son with his name. Everything was just fine until last I found out that I was pregnant again. I told John faster than I could last time and he was really happy about become father again. Now we have a 2 and half years old boy and a beautiful 1 year old baby girl name Marie. I didn't want her name to be exact like mine so I gave her another version of my name. They are both blond with ocean eyes. It's like a mix of green and blue. John found that pretty funny.

"Be careful!" Kelly yelled at the boys. Kelly and I were sitting on the grass playing with Marie and Sophie.

I explain. Randy and Kelly got together while I was in the hospital. After that they got married and by now they have a beautiful 1 year old girl. They named the girl Sophie and she was indeed gorgeous! She has blue eyes and brown hair. She is beautiful!

"It's funny…"

"What?" she took me out of my thoughts.

"It's funny see how our life turned out to be… A long time ago we were young girls having fun and now we have kids and husbands… It's been a crazy life!"

"I know… We lost a friend and got a couple of broken bones on our way but at the end it was worth it…"

"I know…"

Candice quit WWE. She's married with this nice guy and they have a daughter. I know, but I happy for her… I can't help it.

Justin is in jail, seems like I wasn't the only girl he tried to rap… He was caught after Candice told the cops he had rap this girl… I guess she realized that he didn't love her after all…

Anyways, right now life is awesome! I'm with John and we have 2 kids. I love him and I know he loves me too! My brother married my best friend and they are happy with their beautiful baby girl! Life couldn't be any better…

"What's with the smiles?" I asked Kelly. She was smiling like crazy…

"Guess what" she grinned.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"What?" Randy said. We look up to see Randy and John in front of us. John was caring baby john in his arms.

"I was going to tell you" Kelly stood up.

"That's amazing baby!" Randy picked her up. He was really happy!

"Congratulations!" John said when I was picking up Marie who was sucking her thumb.

"Thank you!" Kelly smiled picking up her own baby.

"What do you want it to be?" I asked.

"Honestly… I want it to be a boy so I can teach him to wrestle!" Randy grinned.

"You won't teach my kids to wrestle" Kelly said.

"Why? I'm a wrestler and a good one!"

"Hey! I'm better than you Orton" John said playing around.

"Yeah yeah…"

"Kelly's right! It's too dangerous!"

"Baby" John started. From then on we sit on the grass eating and talking about the kids and our life. It was really inspiring! I smiled at John and he planted a soft kiss on my lips. I love this man!

* * *

><p><strong>And that was Final chapter everyone!<strong>

**Thanks for everything!**

_**Pippa =)**_


End file.
